


Routine Maintenance

by teen_satan



Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: Expanse Valentine's Day Exchange, F/M, Masturbation, Sleepy Sex, jaqofspades, spoilers for Leviathan Wakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_satan/pseuds/teen_satan
Summary: Naomi joins Holden in bed, wakes him up to ask if it's ok to give him a handjob, and after he says yes jerks him off in his sleep.





	

Because he’d been stuck in Ops watching newsfeeds, Holden had crawled in their bunk halfway through her shift. She’d gotten the supply air louvers replaced in the cargo bay with Amos after a long and frustrating attempt at re-routing air past a cooling loop (the mechanical system had been heating it for three days and it was almost 50C in there). They still had to get the temperature down, but the louvers now were able to block the majority of it and re-direct it to other parts of the _Roci_. They could sleep without socks and gloves on now – Jim had left the heat cranked, though, as it had still been chilly when he crashed. Naomi adjusted the t-stat without much thought as she wandered their cabin, shedding clothes.

Lying there with him while he snored gently was a great pleasure. Jim would toss and turn, before he went back to a more quiet and still state, but here and now he was almost awake. She liked his mumbled responses to her gentle instructions to turn or shift. They were, in some ways, the purest ‘him’ she ever got, reactions that weren’t filtered through his worries or jealousies or post-traumatic stress disorder. This Jim, who drooled when his jaw fell open, was just as kind and affectionate as the man who had told the solar system about the destruction of the _Cant_ , but without any of the complications of his waking life. Naomi liked his simplicity.

Also, when he rolled out of her arms and against her, his erection poking out of his underwear and into her ribcage. She liked that, too. Maybe not at in that exact place (the difference in their heights meant that sometimes they needed to shimmy and wiggle to be comfortable together), but his dick was something she loved to feel. She pushed on his shoulder gently.

“Sorry…oh, hey,” he mumbled, his hands on his face. “What’s up?”

She smiled, caressing his hair but not hard enough to feel his scalp. “Do you mind if I touch you?” Naomi asked, glancing down his body in what she hoped was a suggestive enough motion.

He struggled to keep his eyelids open, but followed her glance. Realizing what she meant, Holden felt a surge of lust that battled with the completely different desire to go back to sleep. There was also, he thought, some affection and care there too. _I don’t even know if I want to have sex, but if Naomi’s asking_...

His neck snapped forward when his head touched the couch again. Even just that brief introspection had let him doze off again. He shook himself a little, and asked, “Do you want to have sex, Naomi? I’m, uh, not really sure I’m up for it, to be honest.”

The lines around her eyes crinkled in delight, but she kept her voice even and warm as she replied, “No, honey, I just want to touch you. Is that okay? It’s been a while since I stroked your cock.” _And it’s such a temptation, Jim, sticking out like that, so wake up and either say yes or no_ , she thought. Naomi felt the tension in her hand as she held it against his hip, her wrist at an angle to keep from touching his glans.

“Sure, Naomi, but if you want me to,” and he yawned, a slow breath that distorted his words, “I can maybe get a coffee and come back to bed?” His eyes drooped closed even as he made this offer.

 _Oh, babe, it’s ok…_ she thought about saying something to him, but he murmured, “Do you mind if I…doze off though because I’m really tired?” Jim’s breathing slowed as he spoke until as he said tired he was already back asleep.

She took him in her hand, his flesh warm and smooth in her palm, wilting slightly as she paused to watch him sleep. His lashes fluttered, his body twitching slightly as he settled into a dream. Naomi slid her eyes right, past the pale muscles of Jim’s torso back down to the purple flesh wrapped gently in her brown-skinned hand. She licked her lips, and tentatively moved her hand on him.

Jim breathed a little harder, his vocal cords rasping something unintelligble barely beyond a whisper. _Well, then, Nagata, he likes what you’re doing so don’t stop now_ , she thought to herself, mouthing the words but not pronouncing them. She was rewarded a scant minute later, Jim sobbing once as he came into her cupped hand, her cheeks aching with the width of her grin, a blush heating her chest and neck and face. She wiped her hands off on a nearby towel, kissed Holden’s forehead, and pulled him close. She joined his slow and steady breathing soon after.


End file.
